


back after breakfast

by louisofvere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Harry, Baby Louis, Bottom Louis, Cute Ending, Cute Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Deutsch | German, Lube, M/M, Panties, Stripper Louis, Top Harry, booty shorts, customer harry, dildo, everybody wants louis, harry gets a lap dance, harry is jealous of a dildo, it's the night before liam's wedding and he just wants to drink wine and eat cheese, lap dance, liam doesn't want to go but he does, niall is jealous, nick is gay and likes to go straight
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisofvere/pseuds/louisofvere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Liam heiratet morgen und hat einen ruhigen Abend mit Wein und Käseplatten geplant. Seine Freunde zerren ihn jedoch in einen Stripclub, indem besonders der Stripper Louis die Blicke auf sich zieht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	back after breakfast

Die Uhr hatte einen weißen Rahmen. Er war verschnörkelt und stach sofort ins Auge. Der Rahmen war aus Metall. So sah es zumindest aus. Die Uhr war nämlich zu weit oben im Raum, um sie zu berühren.  
Manchmal, wenn die Sonne falsch stand, konnte man die Ziffern nicht richtig erkennen und wenn Harry seine Brille nicht aufhatte und in der letzten Reihe saß, fand er es ebenfalls äußerst schwer sie zu lesen.  
Jetzt gerade war es zum Glück nicht so. Seine Brille saß mit schwarzen Rahmen auf seiner Nase, die Sonne stand richtig und nicht in seinem Weg und die Uhr tickte munter vor sich hin und ließ erkennen, dass es bald soweit war. In zwei Minuten hatte Harry Styles die letzte Vorlesung der Woche hinter sich gebracht und das bedeutete vieles. Sehr sehr vieles.  
Der Professor stand immer noch vorne und erklärte etwas über die Stammzellen und ihre Funktionen. Etwas, was Harry schon in und auswendig kannte. Deswegen passte er auch nicht auf und starrte nur auf die Uhr. Schlimm genug, dass er hier keinen zum Quatschen hatte und dann war der Unterricht auch noch so unsagbar langweilig.  
Die zwei Minuten vergingen wie ein paar Stunden. Harry musste irgendwann so laut seufzen, dass der ganze Saal ihn verärgert und arrogant ansah.  
Harry hasste Medizinstudenten.  
Leider aber war er ja selbst einer.  
Harry wurde rot und schaute nach unten auf seinen Schoss.  
„Ich bitte Sie, das eben gesagte zu Hause zu vertiefen“, sagte der Professor mit lauter Stimme und räumte seine Materialien zusammen. Währenddessen erhoben sich alle Schüler, packten ihre Laptops und Tablets ein. Einige rannten schnurgerade nach draußen, andere plauderten noch mit ihren Freunden. Harry war schon immer etwas langsam gewesen, aber heute packte er zügig alles ein, was er hatte und rannte dann drängelnd durch die anderen Studenten durch. Er entschuldigte sich immer wieder, weil Harry Styles nun einmal so höflich war. Sein Vater war vielleicht der angesehenste Chirurg in ganz London und seine Mutter hatte eine renommierte Arztpraxis im Reichenvirtel, aber nur deswegen musste er sich nicht wie der letzte Arsch aufführen.  
Harry lief fast an Niall und Zayn vorbei, die plaudernd an einem der Getränkeautomaten der großen Halle standen. Nialls Lache weckte Harry wieder aus seiner Trance und so schaffte er es durch noch ein paar weitere (durch ihn angenervte) Studenten zu seinen Freunden.  
„Und danach?“, fragte Niall gerade lachend. Das hatte nicht zu bedeuten, dass Zayn gerade etwas Lustiges gesagt hatte: Niall lachte immer und über alles.  
„Danach der Strip Club“, zuckte Zayn flüsternd mit den Schultern. Er sah auf sein Handy und runzelte die Stirn.  
Da bemerkte Niall Harry, der nun außer Atem und mit verrutschtem Brillengestell vor den beiden stand.  
„Da bin ich“, sagte Harry lächelnd und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Der Wahnsinn, Kumpel“, grinste Niall und lachte wieder. Auf der nächsten Party würde Harry darauf achten, dass sich Niall nicht wieder so zu soff und das Gras weg ließ. „Heute Abend machen wir Party.“  
„Niall, nicht so laut.“ Zayn hielt sich eine Hand an die Schläfe und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Wieso nicht?“, fragte Niall ihn.  
„Weil schon die Hälfte der Halle zu uns schaut und ich will das nicht. Außerdem soll Liam uns hier nicht sehen“, zischte Zayn.  
Niall rollte mit den Augen und zerrte Zayn sein Handy aus der Hand. Er scrollte durch Zayns Nachrichten, was den anderen nicht zu stören schien.  
„Ihr wollt… in einen Strip Club?“, hakte Harry vorsichtig nach. Er hatte es nicht so mit Menschen. Auch wenn er Menschen mochte, ja aber einen Strip Club?  
Niall schaute von Zayns Handy hoch. „Ja, wir wollen, dass Liam noch etwas Abwechslung bekommt, bevor er mit Sophia bis zum Ende seiner Tage… du weißt schon.“ Er lachte.  
„Niall, wir haben was vergessen“, nuschelte Zayn und zog Niall sein Handy wieder aus der Hand.  
„Was?“  
„Nick und Harry.“  
„Nick und Harry?“ Niall runzelte die Stirn.  
„Nick und Harry stehen nicht auf Frauen und wollen vielleicht keinen Lapdance von einer Frau, weißt du?“ Zayn runzelte die Stirn. Jetzt musste er erneut nach Strip Clubs suchen und diesmal musste er nach welchen suchen, die beide Geschlechter zu bieten hatten.  
„Ach so, ja. Fast wieder vergessen.“ Niall lachte und wurde etwas rot. Die Sache war, dass bei einer High School Party Niall und Zayn bei „Sieben Minuten im Himmel“ zusammen im Schrank eingesperrt worden waren und sich beide danach weigerten darüber zu sprechen. Jedoch gab es Gerüchte und ihre Wangen waren äußerst rot gewesen und Niall hatte auf einmal Zayns Schal um und weigerte sich ihn abzunehmen Jedoch waren beide fest davon überzeugt, nur auf Frauen zu stehen.  
„Hey Leute, was gibt’s.“ Als Liam plötzlich neben Harry und den anderen stand, zuckten alle mit ihren Köpfen nach oben und versuchten so unschuldig wie sonst auch (eher nicht) auszusehen.  
„Gut. Wir sollten eher dich fragen, was es gibt“, versuchte Harry Liam von Nialls rotem Gesicht und Zayns Handybildschirm abzulenken.  
„Ach nur die letzten Schliffe. Ich meine: Morgen ist es so weit, ich kann es nicht glauben.“  
„Ich auch nicht“, seufzte Zayn und scrollte weiter durch die Strip Clubs Londons.  
Liam ignorierte diesen Kommentar und grinste weiter vor sich hin, als er von Sophia erzählte und dass ihr Familie angereist war und jetzt in einem Hotel in der Nähe wohnte. Und er erzählte, wie sehr er sich auf morgen freute.  
„Leute, ich bin euch so dankbar, dass ihr keinen bescheuerten Junggesellen-Abschied für mich organisiert habt. Das wäre mir wirklich etwas zu peinlich gewesen.“ Liam lachte nervös.  
Niall wollte sich gern im Boden vergraben. Er starrte nur nach unten und nickte wie ein dressierter Dackel.  
„Und da ihr ja nichts geplant habt, wollte ich euch heute Abend zu uns nach Hause einladen, um mit uns einen netten Abend zu haben. Für Wein und Gouda ist gesorgt.“  
Liam war ja so ein Rentner, dachte sich Niall und rollte wieder unauffällig mit den Augen. Er und Sophia lebten schon seit der Uni zusammen und hatten jetzt doch tatsächlich vor morgen zu heiraten. Außerdem war Liam bei keiner Party mehr dabei, weil Sophia fand, dass sich das als angehender Gatte ihrer Wenigkeit nicht gehörte.  
Verständlich wieso die Jungs es nun selbst in die Hand genommen hatten und die Sache für Liam extremer machten als es ging. Sie alle merkten, dass sich Liam nach dem Spaß sehnte. Er sehnte sich nach den Partys, dem starken Alkohol und Liam brauchte ganz dringend einen Lapdance von einer erstklassigen Stripperin.  
„Wir kommen gerne“, antwortete Harry lächelnd für die ganze Gruppe. Der einzige, der noch fehlte, war Nick, aber der hatte mal wieder seine Vorlesungen geschwänzt und lag zusammen mit einem seiner „toy boys“ im Bett, also war mit dem schon einmal vor Sonnenuntergang nicht zu rechnen.

****

Harry machte sich in seiner Wohnung fertig. Er steckte ordentlich viel Geld ein und seine Kreditkarte (denn man wusste ja nie). Der Plan war einfach: Sie würden alle zur gleichen Zeit vor Liams Haustür aufkreuzen und ihm klarmachen, dass das heute Abend kein gemütlicher Weintrinker-Abend werden würde, sondern eher eine lange Nacht, die die in „Hangover“ in den Schatten stellen würde.  
Nick holte Harry von seiner Wohnung ab und gemeinsam machten sich die beiden in Nicks verschmuddelten Auto auf den Weg zu Liam.  
„Nick, was machen die Panties hier in der Ablage?“, fragte Harry angewidert auf dem Weg und wagte es nicht die Unterhose anzufassen.  
„Nichts, nichts“, nuschelte Nick nur versunken und summte weiter mit zu dem Lied, was gerade im Radio kam.  
Harry fragte nicht weiter nach. Nick war sowieso komisch und ekelig.  
Bei Liam angekommen, wurden sie schon von Niall und Zayn begrüßt, zwischen denen heute Abend eine gewisse Spannung zu sein schien und Harry wusste nicht, ob er diese positiv oder negativ auffassen sollte.  
Sie machten sich bereit und klingelten an Liams Tür. Dieser machte ihnen fein gemacht und mit einem gespielten Lächeln auf und erschreckte sich höllisch als alle vor ihm stehenden „Party!“ schrieen und ihn in seinen Hausschuhen aus der Tür zerrten.  
„Leute! Leute, was?“, stotterte Liam fassungslos und schaute von einem zum nächsten, bis sein Blick auf dem gackernden Niall landete.  
„Wir haben etwas vorbereitet und weigern uns die Nacht wie Personen Mitte 30 zu verbringen“, erklärte Nick und grinste enthusiastisch.  
„Was, aber…“  
„Geh rein, zieh dir etwas richtiges an und komm wieder raus. Dann beginnt die Nacht deines Lebens“, sagte Harry in einer schlecht nachgemachten Showmaster-Stimme. Nick lachte nur und klatschte sich peinlich berührt seine Hand vors Gesicht.  
Liams Blick ähnelte dem eines getretenen Welpen, doch Nick schubste ihn wieder zurück in seine Wohnung mit den Worten: „In der Strebermode nehmen wir dich nicht mit.“

****

Eine Viertelstunde später saß Liam mit verbundenen Augen mit den anderen in einem großen Taxi und schmollte. Er hatte sich auf den ruhigen Abend gefreut und er fühlte sich verarscht von seinen Freunden und das war kein schönes Gefühl.  
Die anderen machten keinerlei Andeutungen. Als sie dem Taxifahrer sagten, wo es hingehen sollte, wurden Liam die Ohren so fest zugehalten, dass er „Aua!“ schrie und Nick in den Bauch boxte. Nick war aber manchmal auch ein Arschloch.  
Harry zog sich sein Jackett zurecht. Es war eher modisch als festlich und er hatte es bis zu den Ellenbogen hoch gekrempelt.  
Als sie dann endlich am Club ankamen, herrschte ein Jubelgeschrei im Taxi. Von allen außer Liam, der sich immer noch benachteiligt fühlte.  
„Liam, wir werden dich zu nichts peinlichem zwingen. Wir wollen einfach nur feiern, dass du morgen deine Traumfrau heiratest. Wir sind deine Freunde, dachtest du wirklich, wir hätten dich vergessen?“, redete Niall auf ihn ein.  
Harry und Nick halfen Liam aus dem Wagen, während Zayn missmutig den Fahrer bezahlte.  
„Ich höre Musik. Ich höre laute Musik. Bitte sagt nicht, wir stehen vor einer Disko!“, maulte Liam wie ein kleines Kind.  
Nick lachte. „Wer sagt denn heute noch Disko.“  
„Also ist es eine? Jungs, ich will nach Hause und gemütlich Wein mit euch trinken!“, maulte Liam weiter, während er von den anderen in die richtige Richtung gelenkt und einmal fast von einem Fahrradfahrer umgefahren wurde.  
Der Türsteher schaute die Gruppe merkwürdig an. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Junggesellen-Abschied oder Entführung?“  
„Das erste“, nickte Harry.  
„Warte, ihr habt reserviert? Gehen wir in ein feines Restaurant?“  
„Sicher, Liam, sicher“, lachte Nick und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schultern.  
Erst als alle fünf im inneren Bereich standen und man die große Bühne, die vielen Tische und eine Menge Go-Go Stangen dazwischen sehen konnte, machten sie Liam den Schal vor den Augen ab.  
„Mit feinem Restaurant lagst du gar nicht mal so falsch“, grinste Nick und schaute einem Kellner hinterher, der nur eine enge Hose trug und überall mit Glitzer voll gestreut war.  
„Ein Strip Club?“, quietschte Liam unsicher und sah seine Freunde fassungslos an. „Das meint ihr nicht ernst, der? Ich will sofort wieder nach Hause.“  
„Kann ich euch zu einem Tisch führen?“, hauchte eine hübsche Brünette mit gewaltigem Vorbau zu den Jungs, die allesamt die Augenbrauen hoben. Na, das war ja mal ein Anblick. Selbst Harry musste zugeben, dass sie sehr attraktiv war.  
Liam lachte nervös. „Also eigentlich…“  
„Einen Tisch bitte für uns fünf“, zwinkerte Nick.  
Harry verzog die Stirn. Stand Nick nicht auf Männer?  
Die Frau lächelte breit, drehte sich um und stöckelte voran, als sie die Gruppe, die durch ihr gutes Aussehen, schnell Aufmerksamkeit im ganzen Club auf sich zog. Einige pfiffen sogar.  
Sie gingen eine Treppe hoch und landeten auf einer Art Terrasse. Man konnte den ganzen Club gut sehen, die Musik deutlich hören und hatte gleichzeitig eine Art Privatsphäre.  
Sie setzten sich und Nick verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, als die braunhaarige Schönheit vor ihm sagte, dass gleich ihr Kellner kommen würde.  
„Wieso konnte sie uns nicht bedienen?“, zischte Nick schmollend zu Harry.  
„Also, ich beschwere mich jetzt nicht so, denn ich stehe auf Männer. Und du meines Wissens eigentlich auch, Grimmy.“  
Nick rollte mit den Augen. „Sei nicht immer so spießig.“  
Manchmal würde Harry Nick gerne untersuchen lassen.  
Es vergingen ein paar Minuten, in denen sich alle im großen Strip Club umsahen und Liam sich langsam beruhigte und sich mit der Situation anfreundete. Es war jetzt vielleicht nicht alles nach Plan gelaufen, aber sicherlich kam er um einen Lapdance herum. Irgendwie…  
Harrys Blick schweifte zur Treppe, die gerade ein hübscher braunhaariger Junge in kurzen Booty-Shorts und mit Glitzer besprüht hochging. Er hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, das die Nacht zum Tag werden ließ und nicht zu vergessen, einen Arsch der die Menschheit veränderte.  
„Scheiße“, murmelte Harry als die Schönheit zu ihrem Tisch kam und sich in all seiner Eleganz vor sie stellte. „Hi! Mein Name ist Louis und ich bin euer Kellner“, grinste er.  
Der gesamte Tisch starrte ihn mit offenen Mündern an. Louis kicherte nervös.  
„Also hier sind die Getränkekarten. Falls ihr Snacks wollt, ist hier noch eine Karte dafür und wenn ihr andere Wünsche habt, fragt ihr einfach mich oder jemand anderen, der hier quasi nackt herum läuft.“  
Niall lachte. Niall lachte einfach immer.  
„Verstehe“, sagte Nick kratzig und ließ seinen Blick über Louis’ feminine gebauten Körper wandern.  
Harry war es peinlich, dass sein Glied steif wurde. Aber Louis sah einfach so gut aus und so klein und süß und selbst in diesem Aufzug unschuldig.  
Louis ging mit einem verboten gut aussehenden Hüftschwung weiter an den nächsten Tisch und sagte dort wahrscheinlich das Gleiche wie gerade eben.  
„Ich will den da“, sagte Nick zu Harry und obwohl Harry jetzt schon eifersüchtig wurde, nickte er und stimmte seinem Freund zu.  
Harry wunderte es, dass Zayn seinen Blick ebenfalls nicht von Louis lassen konnte. Auch noch nicht, als Louis die Treppe wieder herunter ging, um wahrscheinlich die Getränke anderer Leute hoch zu holen.  
Nach ein paar Minuten kam er wieder nach oben. Etwas verschwitzt und außer Atem. Nick leckte sich die Lippen und starrte Louis auf seinen nackten glitzernden Oberkörper.  
„Also. Wisst ihr Süßen was ihr wollt?“  
Louis war schwul. Louis musste es einfach sein. Das ging gar nicht anders. Weil Harry wollte noch nie etwas so sehr, wie ein Date mit diesem Jungen. (Für einen Lapdance war er zu schüchtern.)  
Alle bestellten sich Cocktails und harten Alkohol so wie Wodka und als der Gruppentisch meinte, gut ausgestattet zu sein, nickte Louis lächelnd und hüpfte weiter zum Nachbartisch.  
„Liam, wir müssen dir einen Lapdance besorgen“, wandte sich Niall an Liam und grinste hämisch.  
„Vergesst das alle mal ganz schnell! Ich bin mit Sophia verlobt und ich werde sie morgen heiraten. Ich werde mir das jetzt sicherlich nicht mit irgendeiner billigen Stripper versauen!“, protestierte er.  
„Wie wäre es mit der da?“ Nick deutete auf eine Stripperin, die unten an einer der Stangen tanzte.  
„Nein!“  
„Und die da?“ Harry zeigte auf eine der Kellnerinnen.  
„Vergiss es.“  
„Die vielleicht?“ Zayn grinste. Er zeigte zur Frau, die alle zu ihrem Tisch geführt hatte.  
Liam schluckte. Sein Blick verfing sich an der schönen Frau und seine Augen schrieen eine eindeutige Antwort, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf gar keinen Fall die“, krächzte er.  
„Also wird es die dann“, zuckte Nick mit den Schultern.  
Ein paar wenige Minuten später balancierte Louis ein Tablett voller alkoholischer Getränke auf einem seiner kleinen zärtlichen Arme. Er stolzierte zum Tisch und stellte das Tablett darauf ab.  
Er verteilte die Getränke, bedankte sich bei Zayn, der ihm beim Durchreichen an die anderen half und kicherte wieder. Er rümpfte dabei die Nase, bemerkte Harry.  
Zayn wurde rot und lächelte versunken in sein Cocktail-Glas.  
„Oh mein Gott, du stehst auf unseren Kellner!“, lachte Niall und klatschte mit seinen Händen auf den Tisch, was eine Gläser zum Klirren brachte.  
Zayn sah ihn alarmiert an. „Nicht so laut!“  
„Du bestreitest es nicht mal“; lachte Niall weiter und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
Harry nippte währenddessen an seinem Getränk.  
„So ein Quatsch! Du weißt, dass ich nur auf Frauen stehe.“  
„Jeder nimmt mal eine Kurve“, zuckte Nick mit den Schultern und schielte zur Empfangsdame, die gerade wieder eine Gruppe Leute zu ihrem Tisch führte.  
„Sag mal, stehst du jetzt auf Frauen oder was?“, protestierte Harry, der nicht der einzige Typ der Gruppe sein wollte, der aufs gleiche Geschlecht stand.  
„Kurve, Harry. Kurve.“ Nick war einfach seltsam.

****

Die Jungs tranken viel und lachten. Niall fragte Liam, wieso er Sophia heiraten musste. Wieso schon jetzt, wieso nicht später oder vielleicht einfach nie. Wieso konnte er nicht Niall heiraten oder Zayn, der jetzt ja schwul war.  
Niall fing fast an zu heulen, nachdem er fast die ganze Flasche Wodka allein getrunken hatte.  
Gut, dass er viel abkonnte.  
„Ich liebe sie“, lallte Liam, der auch nicht mit dem Alkohol gegeizt hatte. „Aber die da drüben, die könnte ich auch ein bisschen lieben.“ Er lachte leicht.  
Harry war wohl der einzige, der noch nicht vollkommen abgeschossen war.  
„Leute, vielleicht will ich echt ein Lapdance von Louis!“, platzte es auf einmal aus Zayn heraus. Er sah sich in der Gruppe um, als könnte er selbst nicht glauben, was er da gerade gesagt hatte.  
„Was? Bist du schwul?“, lachte Nick.  
Harry fand Nick von Minute zu Minute blöder. Wieso war er überhaupt mit ihm befreundet.  
„Nein, aber was spricht denn gegen ein kleines Abenteuer“, grinste Zayn und drehte sich um. Er suchte den Raum nach Louis ab, doch er fand den Kellner nicht.  
„Scheiße, Leute.“ Aber Harry tat es. Harry sah Louis. Louis stand unten, quatschte mit der vom Empfang und machte sich dann mit High Heels und in seiner verschwitzten Booty-Shorts auf den Weg zu einer der Stangen. Sie war erhöht und vom Platz der Jungs gut zu sehen. Deswegen sahen nun auch alle, wie Louis sich an der Stange rieb, sie umkreiste und Augenkontakt mit einem der Besucher vor ihm hielt.   
So gut war es nicht zu erkennen. Es war einfach zu weit weg für Harry, der seine Brille nicht trug. So setzte er diese auf und versuchte die Show zu genießen ohne dabei hart zu werden. Leider wurde das nicht wirklich was.  
„Jetzt will ich ihn noch mehr“, ließ Nick fallen und starrte sabbernd auf Louis.  
„Vergiss es“, meinte Zayn, der wirklich nicht so viel trinken sollte. „Meiner, nur meiner!“  
Harry weinte innerlich. Sollte er jetzt auch noch um Louis kämpfen? Doch wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er, dass Louis auf gar keinen Fall auf ihn stehen würde. Nicht wenn Zayn Malik und Nick Grimshaw existierten.  
Zayn, die mysteriöse und künstlerische Schönheit, die vom Himmel gesandt schien.  
Nick, der dominante, aufmüpfige und rechthaberische Vollidiot, der trotzdem immer das bekam, was er wollte und sich mit etwas Halbem nie zufrieden gab.  
Tja, dagegen kam Harry wohl nicht an.  
Die anderen starrten fasziniert Louis grazilen Tanzschritten zu und merkten deswegen nicht, wie sich Liam verflüchtigte und zu einer der Kellnerinnen lief.  
„Wenn er fertig ist, dann rufe ich ihn her.“ Zayn stand sogar schwankend auf.  
„Wieso willst du unbedingt ein Lapdance von einem Typen, Zayn?“, schmollte Niall.  
„Weil er heiß ist und jetzt sei still. Das ich Handjobs geben kann, dass weiß ich ja schon.“  
Nialls Atem stockte und er schaute mit offen stehendem Mund auf Zayn. „Das.. das sollte unser Geheimnis bleiben. Für immer!“  
„Niall, sieh es endlich ein.“ Zayn rollte mit den Augen und ging einige Treppenstufen nach unten Richtung Louis.  
Niall wusste nicht, was er endlich einsehen sollte. Er verstand seinen Kumpel nicht und irgendwie staute sich Wut in seinem Bauch an, als er sah, wie Zayn zu Louis schlich und sich zu den anderen Zuschauern stellte.  
„Zayn ist so ein Vollidiot“, maulte Niall und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er warf Louis einen Todesblick zu. Doch der Stripper merkte nichts und zog sich gerade seine Shorts etwas nach unten um die runden Backen seines Hinterns zu präsentieren und seine Zuschauer zum Jubeln zu bringen.  
Nach Louis’ Performance sahen die Freunde, dass Zayn auf ihn zuging und nach einem Lapdance fragte. Louis nickte, kicherte und ging Arsch wackelnd zu einem der frei stehenden und extra für Lapdance gedachten Stühle.  
Zayn setzte sich und verschränkte gönnerhaft die Arme vor der Brust. Harry zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. So hatte er Zayn noch nie erlebt.  
„Dieser Pisser!“, zischte Niall wutentbrannt und stand auf. Er rannte die Treppe herunter und stellte sich vorsichtig so hin, dass Zayn ihn nicht sehen konnte, da sein Blick gerade auf Louis’ vor ihm wackelnden Hinterteil lag.  
Niall schmollte, stand nur ruhig da und wartete ab, bis sich in seinem Kopf ein Plan ergeben würde, welcher ihm helfen würde, Zayn von Louis weg zu bekommen. Niall mochte Louis nicht. So gar nicht.  
„Ich bin dann mal weg“, meinte Nick in Harrys Ohr und ließ den Lockenkopf allein am Tisch. Harry schwitzte dank der Luft im Club so sehr, dass er sich andauernd die Brille zurück auf seine Nase schieben musste.  
„Scheint so als wären nur noch wir beide da, oder Liam?“ Harry drehte sich dahin, wo Liam gesessen hatte, doch der war nicht mehr an seinem Platz. „Ist das euer Ernst?“, seufzte er theatralisch und stand ebenfalls auf. Er legte das Geld für die ausgetrunkenen Getränke mit einem großzügigen Trinkgeld auf den Tisch, winkte eine leicht bekleidete Kellnerin zu sich und erklärte hastig, dass er schnell seine Freunde retten musste.  
Die Kellnerin lachte flirtend und nickte. Sie seufzte innerlich. So jemanden hätte sie gern als Freund.  
Harry fand sich nach polternden Treppenstufen neben Niall wieder, der vor Wut zu kochen schien.  
„Sag mal, wieso bist du so eifersüchtig auf Zayn? Magst du Louis auch?“  
Niall schaute Harry von der Seite an, als wäre er nicht mehr ganz dicht. „Harry, manchmal stehst du wirklich auf dem Schlauch.“  
„Wie das?“  
„Keine Ahnung wie du das schaffst…“  
„Was ist los, huh?“, erkundigte sich Harry nun etwas einfühlsamer.  
„Er hat mir einen Handjob im Schrank gegeben! Nicht Louis! Und jetzt? Jetzt tanzt dieser billige, nuttige Stripper auf seinem Schoss!“, protestierte Niall und deutete schwach zu der Szene des Grauens. Louis rutschte auf Zayns Schoss herum, bewegte erotisch seine Hüften und fuhr sich an seinem Oberkörper entlang, während er zu stöhnen schien. (Das konnte man über die laute Musik nicht hören.)  
„Geh doch zu Zayn und frag ihn, ob er euch noch eine Chance geben würde“, schlug Harry schulterzuckend vor.  
Er hatte gerade einen ganz kleinen Hass auf Zayn. Und das natürlich wegen Louis, der sich auch äußerst gut auf Harrys Schoss machen würde, wie der Medizinstudent feststellte.  
„Das ist nicht so einfach, Harold! Das ist es doch! Wir beide sind nicht schwul.“  
Harry lachte. „Ist aber schon irgendwie schwul, wenn Zayn einen Lapdance von einem Typen kriegt und ein anderer Typ (du) deswegen ausrastest.“  
Niall seufzte. In dem Moment krabbelte Louis von Zayns Schoss. Nicht bevor er ihm noch ein Küsschen auf die Wange gab und ihm etwas ins Ohr hauchte. Als Louis sich zur Seite bewegte und Zayn nun aufstehen konnte, sahen auch Harry und Niall wie rot Zayn Gesicht war, wie weit sein Lächeln und… wie eng seine Hose.  
„Na klasse“, nuschelte Niall eingeschnappt.  
„Warte erst einmal ab“, sagte Harry, bevor er Louis hinterher rannte.  
Louis wollte wieder an seine Stange gehen und weiter tanzen, da hielt Harry ihn am Arm. „Hi.“ Er versuchte zu lächeln.  
Louis drehte sich zu ihm, runzelte die Stirn und versuchte zurück zu lächeln, doch Harry sah, dass es aufgesetzt war.   
„Also… ähm… die Frage scheint komisch, aber hat dir Zayn gerade irgendetwas gesagt?“ Harry hatte drei Probleme. Erstens war er doch dichter als er dachte, zweitens mochte er Louis zu sehr um ihn um einen Lapdance zu bitten und drittens war da noch das Problem in seiner Hose.  
„Zayn…“ Louis überlegte. „Warte, du saßt mit den anderen Hotties oben am Tisch, oder?“ Er grinste, bevor sein Gesicht vor Scham errötete.  
„Hotties?“, lachte Harry und gewann etwas mehr Selbstbewusstsein.  
Louis nickte und sah beschämt nach unten.  
„Warte, du hast gerade gesagt, dass ich mit den Hotties an einem Tisch saß, aber nicht, dass ich einer bin, oder?“ Harry runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn.  
Louis’ Blick flog wieder zurück nach oben. „Doch, doch! Ich… oh, es tut mir so leid. Manchmal werde ich so nervös.“ Er biss sich auf seine Unterlippe.  
„Du bist Stripper“, stellte Harry fest. „Und du schienst oben nicht nervös.“ Operation abbrechen!, schrie eine Stimme in Harrys Kopf.  
Louis lachte leicht. „Ja, komisch, oder? Aber du schienst der einzige zu sein, der wirklich nett war und na ja… da werde ich nervös, sonst komm ich aus der Rolle.“ Er schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und riss die Augen auf.  
Harry verschränkte die Hände miteinander und sah Louis neugierig an. „Rolle?“  
„Ach, du weißt schon. Jeder Stripper hat eine gewisse… Rolle. Eine Position“, fing Louis an zu erklären und hoffte sehnlichst, dass er diese nicht beenden musste.  
„Nein, ich verstehe das nicht wirklich…“  
Louis schluckte. Wie konnte er Harry von diesem unangenehmen Thema ablenken? Er wollte nicht so mit ihm reden. Nicht wenn Harry ihn so ansah und so mahnend schaute. Das konnte Louis nicht. Seine Shorts waren dafür zu eng.  
„Soll ich dir einen Lapdance geben?“ Er schaute unschuldig zu Harry hoch, schaute durch seine langen Wimpern nach oben in die wunderschönen grünen Augen, die ihm erst jetzt auffielen.  
Harry stockte. „Warte… was?“  
„Super, dann fangen wir gleich an, ja?“ Louis zerrte Harry zu einem Stuhl in der Nähe und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss. „Wie ist dein Name?“, fragte Louis und fuhr langsam an Harrys Schultern entlang.  
„Harry“, krächzte dieser. Er hatte noch nie ein Lapdance bekommen.  
„Harry. So wie der Prinz also?“, fragte Louis mit heiserer Stimme in Harrys Ohr. „Und was machst du beruflich, Harry?“ Louis fing an seine Hüften gegen Harry zu drücken. Er merkte die Erektion seines Kunden und musste schmunzeln. Das war ja leicht.  
„Ich studiere Medizin“, keuchte Harry jetzt schon voll außer Atem.  
„Medizin“, ließ Louis es sich auf der Zunge zergehen. „Also willst du Doktor werden? Soll ich dich ‚Doktor‘ nennen, Harry?“ Louis stöhnte in Harrys Ohr. Klar war es etwas geschauspielert, es war immerhin sein Job, aber Louis stand wirklich etwas auf Harry und spürte nun auch sich in seiner viel zu engen Hose hart werden.  
„Bitte nicht“, quetschte es Harry heraus. Louis’ Bewegungen gegen seine Erektion wurden schneller. Harry hatte das Gefühl gleich zu kommen.  
„Was dann? Du stehst doch auf Kinks, oder? Sag mir, hast du Kinks, Harry?“ Louis ließ seine Hände durch Harrys Haare gleiten und hoffte, dass er bald an ihnen ziehen könnte, während Harry ihn fickte.  
„Nein“, stöhnte Harry und ließ sich auf Louis’ Berührungen vollkommen ein. Der Himmel war hier. In diesem Londoner Strip Club. Auf dem Schoss diesen Stripper, der ihn verrückt machte.  
„Komm schon. Du siehst so aus, Harry, hm? Wie soll ich dich nennen?“ Louis wurde nicht ungeduldig, nein, es dauerte immer erst eine Zeit, bis seine Kunden es kapierten. Für welche Art von Männern Louis da war. Was die Männer genannt werden wollten. Manche wussten es schon, hatten schon eine Ewigkeit davon geträumt. Manche waren noch unwissend, so unschuldig wie Harry.  
Und die unschuldigen waren es, die Louis den Verstand raubten.  
„Wie würdest du mich nennen?“, versuchte es der Stripper erneut.  
Harry fand das komisch. Er fand das äußerst komisch. Wieso beharrte Louis auf irgendwelche Namen? Konnten sie nicht einfach Louis und Harry sein? Musste man denn Rollenspiele machen?  
Louis gab auf. Er wollte Harry später noch einmal fragen, aber wer weiß: Vielleicht hatte er sich in Harry geirrt.  
Louis stand von Harrys Schoss auf und tanzte vor ihm erotisch zur Musik. Er schwang seine Hüften, beugte sich vorne über und wackelte mit seinem Arsch direkt in Harrys Gesicht.  
Harry legte seine Hände vorsichtig auf Louis’ Po und bekam diese sofort wieder weg geschlagen.  
„Hey, schauen, aber nicht berühren“, motzte Louis frustriert und setzte sich wieder auf Harrys Schoss.  
Harry war die Stimmung vergangen. Er wusste nicht was Louis mit dem ‚Namen meinte, den er hören wollte und dass er Louis‘ Arsch nicht anfassen durfte, war auch nicht sonderlich befriedigend. Dazu kam noch, dass Louis ebenso etwas schmollend aussah und wieder nur seinen Job zu machen schien, als er sich auf Harry herum rieb.  
„Wieso willst du mich anders nennen als Harry?“, fragte Harry flüsternd. Louis hatte jetzt seinen verschwitzten Kopf auf Harrys rechter Schulter liegen. Er war nicht wirklich hart, aber als Harry in sein Ohr flüsterte, bekam er wieder Lust zu spielen.  
„Es bringt nichts, wenn du nicht drauf kommst. Also lassen wir es lieber sein.“  
„Nein, ich meine es ernst: Wie willst du mich nennen, huh?“  
Louis rollte mit den Augen. „Lass gut sein.“ Er musste Harry testen. Bis ans Äußerste.  
„Ist es ‚Sir‘?“, fragte Harry grinsend.  
Louis setzte sich abrupt in Harrys Schoss auf. „Nein“, sagte er schnell und sah Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
Harry überlegte weiter. Sah zur Ablenkung im Raum um. „Dann ist es… Master? Officer?“  
Louis schüttelte bei beiden den Kopf.  
„Ich komm nicht drauf.“ Harry seufzte genervt. Er dachte nie, dass man in einem Strip Club Rätsel lösen musste.  
Louis wimmerte und rutschte wieder mehr in Harrys Schoss. Langsam glitt seine Hand zu Harrys Erektion. „Daddy.“  
Durch Harry schoss eine Wärme, die er noch nie erlebt hatte. Ein Gefühl, das er vorher noch nicht gekannt hatte. Und das alles war nur wegen eines kleinen unschuldigen Wortes passiert, was ihn eigentlich gar nicht erregen sollte.  
Aber wenn Louis das sagte, dann tat es das. Denn Louis hatte diese hohe und zugleich heisere Stimme. Er hatte dieses unschuldige und versaute. Louis war Engel und Teufel zugleich. Und das war es, was Harry gefiel.  
Louis bemerkte Harrys Sprachlosigkeit. „Was soll ich jetzt machen, Daddy? Willst du mich ficken? Soll ich dich reiten? Willst du mich versohlen, weil ich ein unartiger Junge war. Ein böser Junge?“ Louis strich über Harrys Erektion und ließ diesen erschaudern vor Erregung.  
„Ja“, raunte Harry da ohne es kontrollieren zu können. Mit Louis lief das mit der Kontrolle einfach nicht.  
„Ich lass mich nur ficken, wenn du bis nach dem Frühstück bleibst“, schmunzelte Louis in Harrys Ohr.  
Harry schaffte es zur Hälfte aus seiner Trance heraus und sah Louis erschrocken an. „Was?“  
„Denkst du ich spaße? Ich bin hart wegen dir“, schmollte Louis. Man konnte es zwar nicht sehen, da seine Shorts seinen Ständer zurück hielt, aber ja, Louis war hart. Sehr sogar.

****

Louis stieß Harry gegen die Wand des hinteren Flurs. Den Teil, der eigentlich für jeden Besucher nicht zu sehen sein sollte.  
„Hinten, da ist ein Bett“, keuchte Louis, während Harry seinen Hals mit Küssen verzierte. „Da können wir… da steht auch… oh Gott, Daddy!“ Louis griff verzweifelt nach Halt und fand Harrys Haare.  
„Sag Daddy was du meinst“, keuchte Harry in sein Ohr und biss leicht in Louis’ Halsbeuge. Ja, er hatte sich schnell an den Namen gewöhnt.  
„Da steht ein Bett für Notfälle…“  
„Notfälle?“  
„Ja, Notfälle.“ Louis wollte das nicht weiter ausführen. Harry musste nicht mehr wissen als jetzt. Das war in Ordnung so.  
Sie fanden zum Glück recht schnell den Weg ins Zimmer und sofort wurde Louis von Harry auf die Matratze gedrückt und schmierte so die weißen Lacken mit Glitzerstaub voll.  
„Du siehst so gut aus, Prinzessin.“ Harry ließ sich auf Louis gleiten und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Er schob seine Zunge in Louis’ Mund und saugte an der des anderen. Harry fuhr mit seinen Händen Louis’ Oberkörper hinab und fand schließlich den Weg an das obere Ende seiner Booty-Shorts, in denen Harry Louis am liebsten immer sehen würde.  
„Böser Junge“, sagte Harry leise und zog die Shorts einen Stück weit nach unten.  
„ja“, keuchte Louis und hob seinen Oberkörper etwas von der Matratze ab. Er konnte nicht mehr warten. Er wollte nicht mehr warten. Er brauchte Harry jetzt sofort.  
Harrys Finger fuhren zu Louis’ Mund. „Saug.“  
Louis schüttelte den Kopf. „In dem Schrank neben uns ist Gleitgel. Bitte benutze das, ich habe es mir gestern erst mit einem großen Dildo besorgt.“  
Harry hätte fast lachend gefragt, ob Louis ihn verarschte, schüttelte jedoch dann nur den Kopf und griff in den Nachtschrank. Er fand eine Tube mit der Aufschrift „Waldfrüchte“ und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sag mal, bei welchen Notfällen benutzt ihr diesen Raum?“  
„Daddy, bitte.“  
Dieser Name brachte es bei Harry. Er nickte schnell und schaffte es die Tube ohne Probleme und Peinlichkeiten zu öffnen. Er schmierte sich etwas an seine Finger und schob sie in den hinteren Teil von Louis’ Shorts. „Dreh dich um, Prinzessin.“  
Louis nickte und tat es.  
Harry schob ihm vorsichtig die Hose nach unten und sah, dass Louis’ Loch noch geweitet war. Er wusste nicht, ob er das gut finden sollte, weil es jetzt nicht mehr so lange dauerte oder ob er es schlecht finden sollte, weil ihn das eifersüchtig auf diesen bescheuerten Dildo werden ließ.  
Harry verlor den Verstand.  
Er ließ gleich zwei Finger in Louis gleiten und dieser nahm sie als sei er dafür geboren. Er stöhnte und verhinderte es mit der größten aller Selbstbeherrschung nicht gegen die Matratze zu reiben, auch wenn es wirklich ein schönes Gefühl für seinen Penis gewesen wäre.  
„Das machst du super, mein Engel“, hauchte Harry und küsste eine von Louis runden Po-Backen.  
Louis wimmerte und griff in das Laken. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob diese gewaschen waren.  
Irgendwann drückte Harry einen dritten neben die anderen beiden Finger hinein und pumpte sie rein und raus. Sein Mittelfinger traf Louis’ Prostata und ließ den Kleineren aufschreien.  
„Bitte, Daddy! Ich bin soweit! Bitte fick mich. Nimm mich richtig hart durch.“  
Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zog die Finger langsam aus Louis’ Eingang heraus.  
„Kondome sind auch im Schrank“, keuchte Louis.  
Welche Notfälle waren das, verdammt, dachte sich Harry genervt.  
Doch zurzeit könnte ihn das nicht weniger interessieren. Denn gerade war er dabei einen wunderschönen Stripper durchzunehmen. Der darum bettelte und ihn Daddy nannte.  
Harry zog sich ein Kondom über, schmierte Gleitgel auf sein Glied und umkreiste Louis’ Rand vorsichtig.  
„Hart und schnell“, flüsterte Louis außer Atem.  
Harry sah, dass Louis’ Haare verschwitzt waren. Er war nackt, lag vor ihm auf der Matratze und…  
„Auf alle Viere“, befahl Harry kühl und sah Louis beim Schaudern zu.  
„Ja…“, antwortete Louis sachte und krabbelte in die Position.  
„Wie heiße ich?“  
„Daddy“, fügte Louis schüchtern hinzu und streckte Harry seinen Hintern hin. Auf diesem landete sogleich ein Klaps.  
„Gut.“ Das war das letzte, was Harry sagte bevor er in Louis eindrang und ihm Schreie entlockte, die beide noch nicht gehört hatten.  
Im Hintergrund dröhnte immer noch der Bass der Musik. Doch Harry hörte nur das quietschende Bett und Louis’ Gestöhne, sein Gewimmer, sein Betteln.  
„Daddy, Daddy, Daddy“ und „Bitte, bitte, bitte!“.  
Harry keuchte und wurde schneller. Er stieß tiefer und härter und schneller und ließ Louis unter sich zerfallen. Irgendwann konnte sich Louis nicht mehr halten und Harry musste ihm zurück in die Position helfen. Er hielt Louis bei den Hüften und seine Stöße wurden immer schneller und grober.  
Bis Louis kam und auf die Laken abspritzte. Kurz danach kam auch Harry im Kondom, tief in Louis. Er genoss die Wärme um sein Glied und stöhnte, als er sich wieder aus Louis entfernen musste.  
Louis lag halb tot auf dem Bett und keuchte. Harry legte sich neben ihn.  
Es war eine Weile still. Bis Harry sich räusperte. „Muss ich… also, muss ich für den Lapdance und das hier… ähm… bezahlen?“  
Louis lachte heiser. „Nein. Ich bin keine Nutte, Harry.“  
„Das meinte ich nicht, ich hätte nur einfach nie gedacht, dass so ein hübscher Junge wie du etwas von einem Loser wie mir wollen würde“, knirschte Harry.  
Louis drehte sich mit seinem Kopf zu Harry, er lag immer noch auf seinem Bauch. „Loser? Harry, du bist Medizinstudent und ich bin Stripper. Wer ist hier der Loser, huh?“ Seine Lache war bitter.  
„Aber du bist…“ Harry seufzte. Wie sollte man Louis beschreiben?  
„Ich bin was? Nuttig, schlampig? Ich hab zu wenig an? Hab nichts in meinem Leben geschafft?“  
„Nein, nein nein. Hör auf, bitte. Das meinte ich nicht. Du bist einfach so wundervoll. So stark, so attraktiv und selbstbewusst. Meine Güte, ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen wie man das aushält tagtäglich von Männer begafft und begrapscht zu werden.“  
„Du hast mir vorhin auch an den Arsch gegriffen“, rollte Louis lächelnd mit den Augen. Seine Augen waren so blau. So schön und so rein. Vielleicht war Louis ein Stripper, aber er war wirklich nichts von alle dem, was man über Stripper sagte.  
„Kann ich noch eine Weile liegen bleiben?“, flüsterte Harry. „Du musst sicherlich wieder raus und tanzen.“  
„Notfälle, Harry. Das hier war ein Notfall. Meine Schicht ist beendet. Und ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass du bis nach dem Frühstück bleiben musst.“

****

Liam hatte doch noch tatsächlich seinen Lapdance bekommen und schaffte es am nächsten Tag zur Hochzeit. Er tat zwar so, als wäre am vorherigen Abend nichts passiert, als er vor dem Altar stand, aber das machte nichts, denn was Sophia nicht wusste, darüber konnte sie sich nicht beschweren.  
Liam wunderte sich gewaltig über seine vier besten Freunde:  
Zayn war mit Niall zur Hochzeit erschienen und hielt sogar Händchen mit ihm.  
Nick war mit einer Frau da… Was zur Hölle, war der nicht schwul?!  
Und Harry, ja Harry Edward Styles hatte den Jackpot mitgebracht. Louis (Tomlinson, wie er nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück in einem Diner erfuhr), der Stripper, der den Freundeskreis einmal um 180° gedreht hatte.  
Doch was dann doch zählte, war, dass alle glücklich waren, auch wenn die Nacht davor vielleicht etwas turbulenter gewesen war.  
Und auf jeden fall besser als in „Hangover“.


End file.
